


Explorers.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Es amor todo lo que reluce?</p><p>One shot inspirado en el tema <i>Explorers</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorers.

Una melodía de Chopin inundaba la estancia; una deliciosa y delicada melodía de Chopin, de esas cargadas de sentimiento, tan sencilla y compleja al mismo tiempo, un quebradero de cabeza para cualquier pianista. Él, sin embargo, la disfrutaba. Sus dedos revoloteaban sobre las teclas del piano como si solo estuviesen hechos para eso; sus ojos incluso estaban cerrados. La música lo inundaba todo y el tiempo se había detenido; tal vez incluso este se encontraba maravillado ante la maestría con la que estaba tocada la pieza.  
De lo que tal vez el apasionado pianista no se había percatado es de que no estaba solo en la sala; desde el marco de la puerta lo observaban, fijamente, sin apenas parpadear, unos ojos entre azul y gris, de esos que tan difíciles de definir son. El observador apenas respiraba por miedo a ser descubierto...y por miedo a interrumpir al artista y su magia.

La melodía se interrumpió de golpe y el propietario de esos ojos indefinidos se sobresaltó: por un momento creyó haber sido descubierto. Para su alivio, no fue así: el pianista, simple y abruptamente, cambió de pieza. La nueva melodía era muy diferente, pero seguía siendo apasionada y magnánima, incluso más apasionada que la pieza de Chopin. Aumentaba de intensidad y de repente se convertía en otra melodía; esta descendía y se convertía en otra nueva melodía más, como parte de un círculo natural inexplicable, como si algo obligase a la naturaleza de la música a cambiar de forma razonable. En la cuarta o quinta melodía, el pianista se arrancó a cantar al fin. Su voz nadaba entre los graves y los agudos, era hermosa, profunda y musical; el discreto oyente incluso se descubrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Era como música de otro mundo, cantada por un mismo ángel, así lo creía el maravillado observador.

La música cesó al cabo de unos minutos, pero el pianista no se movió de su lugar en el banco. Cerró la tapa y respiró profundamente.  
Desde su posición, el observador solo podía ver la espalda del músico, delgado hasta el delirio, dentro de una estrecha camisa negra que hasta le quedaba grande.

– Howard.

El oyente tragó saliva. No sabía como, pero siempre era así: simplemente lo sabía todo, al menos, todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aunque fuese a espaldas de él. Envidiaba esa cualidad suya, pero también la odiaba por momentos como ese. Notó como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, pero no pudo hacer nada por frenarlo. Él siempre le dejaba así de indefenso, aunque por lo general el frágil era el delgado pianista, que en ese momento se estaba dando la vuelta para encontrarse con los grises ojos de Dominic Howard.

– Hola, Matt. - Intentó dibujar una sonrisa, restarle importancia al hecho por el cuál estaba allí, pero la sonrisa estaba diluida en vergüenza, en millones de palabras que no salían de sus labios aunque muriese por soltarlas.  
– No deberías estar aquí.

Esa fue toda respuesta por parte de Matthew Bellamy. Estaba ahogado dentro de su propio ser, y Dom se sorprendió al ver su rostro y encontrar lágrimas. No era la primera vez que Matt se mostraba indefenso delante de él, pero jamás le había visto llorar; era algo que realmente le había impactado, por estúpido que pareciese.  
Se acercó hasta la posición del pianista y se sentó a su lado en el banco del piano. Nunca se le había dado bien consolar gente; pensándolo fríamente, a él se le daban bien pocas cosas, pero consolar era probablemente una de las que peor se le daba. Y allí estaba Matt, su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, llorando, y él sin saber qué hacer...ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de preguntárselo.  
Simplemente se quedó a su lado en el banco, con una mano en su hombro, escuchando la profunda respiración del pianista como si fuera la más dulce de las melodías, como todo lo que creaba. Quería encontrar algo que decir, pero mientras no se le ocurría, el tiempo transcurría, ya a una velocidad normal, ahora que la música se había acabado.  
Finalmente, se armó de valor.

– ¿Hay algo que necesites? - Le temblaba la voz, como si estuviese frente a un tigre. Matt levantó la vista y lo atravesó con la más dolida y triste de las miradas; sus ojos azules estaban más claros de lo normal, del color del cielo cuando hay un día especialmente bonito y soleado, lo cual era verdaderamente irónico.

Matt acercó su rostro al de Dom; sus respiraciones casi chocaban, pues se encontraban a escasos milímetros el uno del otro. Repentinamente, Matt lo abrazó, como si de repente se hubiera derrumbado. Sollozó unas cuantas veces, y finalmente susurró, apenas audiblemente:

– _Libérame de este mundo_.

Su voz, aunque apenas había llegado a ser un murmullo, era el más desesperado de los lamentos. A Dominic se le erizó la piel solo de escucharlo, y sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía con esas palabras. No soportaba verle así. A pesar de ser una frase tan artificial y tan fuera de lugar, jamás unas palabras tan dolidas habían atravesado sus tímpanos. 

Rodeó su rostro con las manos y sus caras volvieron a quedar a escasos centímetros. A pesar de haber llorado, la respiración de Matt era acompasada e incluso más lenta que la de Dom; hasta eso se le daba mejor que a él. Había entre ellos un silencio casi sólido, pero para nada incómodo. A pesar de todo, Dom sintió la necesidad de romperlo.

\- Matt…tenemos que hablar. – Su mirada, que decía todo y nada al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera se imutó. Apenas parpadeó, no dijo ni una sola palabra; sus ojos simplemente siguieron clavados en él, como si no existiese nada más en todo el mundo. - ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que nos emborrachamos tanto, incluso más de lo normal? Bueno, probablemente no, incluso estabas peor que yo. Lo cierto es que fue el día más raro de mi vida, pero… ¿recuerdas tal vez lo que pasó entre nosotros, osea, tú y yo?  
\- Depende de a lo que te estés refiriendo. – La mirada de Matt se había vuelto temerosa de un momento a otro, como si temiese lo que fuera a escuchar a partir de ese momento.  
\- Te besé.

Un abismo de silencio se volvió a interponer entre ellos. Dom comenzó a temblar, involuntariamente. Se apartó poco a poco de él, para que no pudiese notarlo, pero los interminables dedos del pianista rodearon su muñeca con una sorprendente rapidez.

\- Lo sé. Nunca quise hablarte de ello porque… simplemente tenía miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a decir. Aquel día en el que te dije que te quería… no lo decía como a un amigo o a un hermano… lo decía realmente. Y es que te amo, más que a nada o a nadie en todo este mundo.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse, pero esta vez, solo para Dominic Howard. ¿Estaba volviendo a leer su mente, a predecir lo que ocurriría en un futuro próximo? Las palabras habían salido de la boca de Matt tal y como Dom había deseado hacer. No recordaba en que momento todo su mundo había comenzado a dar vueltas. Solo recordaba volver a acercarse a él, a sentir su cálida y acompasada respiración cerca de su boca. El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la habitación era de un color anaranjado irreal, como si alguien hubiese pintado un cuadro de la escena, embelleciendo los detalles.

Dom no había dejado de temblar, no podía evitarlo. En el momento en el que su mano rozó a Matt, todo su cuerpo se quedo paralizado…todo menos sus labios, que buscaron a los del pianista desesperadamente, como si estuviese agonizando sin ellos. Exploró su boca, y algo estalló en lo más hondo de su pecho. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño de Matt y se olvidó de todo lo que poblaba la superficie terrestre…a excepción de él. Estaba haciendo todo lo que siempre había querido hacer, desde el momento en el que lo conoció, sin saber exactamente el porqué. Alguna parte del destino había confabulado para que así fuese, y él no tenía nada que hacerle: tampoco quería.

Su frente estaba apoyada en la de Matt; sus narices rozaban. Una sonrisa incomprensible se había instalado en su cara, y las lágrimas habían dejado de deslizarse por las mejillas del pianista.

\- _Te liberaré de este mundo y de todos cuantos haya_.

El día, mientras tanto, cayó, y la noche se cernió sobre ellos.


End file.
